A girl from my past and my enemy
by Mrs. Kyle Hobbes
Summary: A girl from Robin's past comes back to see him and possibly join the titans. She then meets Red X. Will things take a turn for the better or worse. better than it sounds. please give it a chance.
1. Enter : Sera

Disclaimer: if I owned the Teen Titans I wouldn't be sitting at my computer at the moment.

**My name is Sera. Well actually Serafina, but call me that and let's just say you'll be a bloody mess by the time I'm through with you. **

**This is my story of a girl who grew up to fast, her brother and his friends who constantly risk their lives for Jump City, California. This is also the story of a thief who was misunderstood. **

It was just another normal day in Titan's Tower. Well about as normal as you can get with four super powered teens and a teenaged hormone driven leader. Raven, the "goth" and quiet one of the five, was meditating on the roof that overlooked the beautiful Californian Bay. All three boys were playing the Gamestation XL in the large living room, while Starfire, the alien princess, was watching and cheering them on.

It was around noon in Jump City, California, **(it might not be California, but for my story it is. So deal with it.)** and the Titans had already fought Dr. Light. Like I said, Just another normal day.

"Yes! I won ya little grass stain and spiky haired punk! You can't beat the master!" Cyborg, the well…cyborg, screamed when he won.

"Cyborg, who is this master that you are referring to?" Starfire asked innocently, while the others sniggered to themselves.

"Never mind Starfire, I'll tell you later. But right now I just want to beat Cyborg!" Robin told her while resetting the options so they could ply again.

BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP…. the alarm was going off AGAIN?

"Dude, that's like the third time today! WHY do the villains always break out of jail when we're playing the gamestation? That just irks me!" Beast Boy screamed over the alarm.

"You know what irks means?" Raven asked after teleporting as her soul-self to the main room.

"Yes! I do!" Beast Boy the green changling yelled back as she ran to the T-Car.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled rolling his eyes at the two who always seemed to be arguing. Cyborg and Raven jumped into the T-car, while Robin jumped on the R-cycle, and BB as a pterodactyl, and Starfire flew in the general direction of the crime. Raven and Cyborg were conversing on the way there over how Beast Boy knew the meaning of the word irks. 

They finally got to Pier 36 and all got ready for whatever was inside. They all knew to expect the least expected, but what they least expected was that someone was already fighting THEIR criminal. Needless to say their jaws were dropped and their eyes wide.

It was a young girl, probably late 17s or early 18s. She had midnight black hair with fiery red streaks in it that was put up in a bun. She was wearing a full body suit with Ss on it**(think the X-men suits and no she's not with Slade),** and a mask very similar to Robin's. This didn't surprise them, but the fact that she had wings did. They were long and elegant. They were completely black except for the last couple of rows of feathers that were red. It gave off an appearance that the wings were on fire.

After about two minutes of the Titans staring at this new comer and the girl beating up a drug dealer with a gun everything stopped. The girl had beat up the low life and the Titans stared in awe. She turned and saw the Titans and they all had a sort of staring contest in which no one wanted to loose. After a second, Robin broke the silence.

"Sera? What are you doing here? I thought you were in England!" Robin shouted louder than he needed to.

"Rob? Is that you? OH MY GOSH kiddo I haven't seen you in like six years!" the girl dubbed Sera yelled back.

Both Robin and Sera ran forward and hugged each other and started talking very quickly. Only to leave the Titans staring confused and dumfounded at the two teenagers that were hugging and acting like hyper five year olds. They walked forward all wanting an explanation.

"What is going on friend Robin?" Starfire asked. She was confused and a little bit jealous. She wanted to be able to hug him like that, though she would never say that out loud.

"Yeah man, do know her or something?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked in unison.

"Obviously they know each other." Raven replied curtly.

"Yes, your friend is right we do know each other." Sera said.

"Well how?" Raven asked bluntly.

"She's my sister." Robin said at the same time Sera said "He's my brother."

"Let's go home and I'll explain." Robin said before his team could yell questions.

**(30 minutes later in the main room of Titans Tower)**

"Ok guys this is Serafina nicknamed Sera. We're twins and she is the elder by about ten minutes. She decided to go to school in England about five years ago after our parents died and I went to live with Batman. I thought she was still there, but I guess not." Robin said.

"DUDE, Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" BB asked loudly.

"You never asked." Robin replied as if everyone should know that answer. "That and I don't like to talk about my past."

"You don't like to talk period." Sera and Raven replied. Both looked at each other for a second then turned to look at the others.

"Well little lady, It's nice to meet you. Since you're like Robin's kin and all I think it would be safe if stayed here." Cyborg told her. "Well that is if you WANT to." He answered quickly only slightly embarrassed that he had implied she had to.

"UH, sure. Ok. Hey wait a minute! What do you mean by _safe?" _Sera asked putting emphasis on safe.

"Well, the last person that stayed here….well it didn't go to well" Cyborg told her softly. Sera could see the look on all the Titan's faces, and knew it was a touchy subject. Their expressions were a mixture of sorrow, hatred, and even pity. She was curious, but didn't want to make them bring up bad memories like she probably already had.

"Thanks guys. I haven't had a home in a while and it would feel good to sleep in something over than a cave for once. This really means a lot to me, thanks." Sera replied with a genuine grin.

"Hey maybe you could even become a Titan." Beast Boy suggested. Well that idea appealed to Sera, and decided she would try her best to become a Titan. If only to make up for lost time with her brother.

**(later)**

"Robin, can I talk to you?" our favorite masked teen heard later that day. He turned around and saw Raven walking up to him very briskly.

"Uh, sure." He replied cautiously. Raven didn't usually want to talk to him, or to anyone for that matter. He opened his door, and led her inside. "What's all this about?"

"You owe us more of an explanation than just she's your sister. I mean Starfire's sister was evil. Terra was…well…you know. I know I have no business asking you this, but I don't trust easily and the last few I have, well those friendships got blownup in my face. I mean, I just want more than that." Raven replied with a hard look.

Robin was taken aback. Raven didn't usually pry into other's business, but she just came out and said it. "You're right…it's just to give you an explanation I'd have to tell you our pasts, and I hate to talk about my past."

"Robin, does this have anything to do with the trapeze artists in the circus that I saw when I went into your head?" Raven asked completely confused.

"Yeah, it does." He replied. "I know you can keep a secret, just please don't tell anyone." Raven looked confused still, but nodded anyway.

"Well it all started when I was around 9 years old…..

**( I AM FORWARNING YOU THAT MOST OF ROBIN'S PAST IS NOT ALL FACTUAL, BUT SOME IS)**

"My parents were trapeze artists. They had been since before Sera and I were born. When we were around 9 years old, we switched circuses, and moved to the Haley's Circus. We all loved it, but some people there didn't like us.

There was this other Trapeze family, and my parents outshined them, and because of all the work and training Sera and I did, we outshined their children. Needless to say they were jealous, so one of the days we were all scheduled to be on the tight rope, the family frayed the rope.

Sera and I were playing with some of the other children and we were late. We got to the big top just in time to see the rope snap, and our parents hit the ground. Supposedly, our parents were so good they didn't need a safety net. Well, if they had one, they would still be here. Oh, and by the way, the reason I am so determined to catch Slade is because I think he is the one who killed my parents." Robin got up and got a glass of water, drank it dry and continued.

"The child help agencies were mean to us and after about a week of living in an adoption center Sera decided that this wasn't the life we needed and we ran away. We lived in caves and stole as little as we could to live. No one would give work to a nine year old. Sera taught herself to fight then taught me the basics. Of course it was easier for her because she could fly.

One day there was a bank robbery, and I was there with Sera. We beat up the robber, and by the time we were done Batman was there watching us. He asked us where our parents were when we were alone, and when we didn't answer he put both of us in the Batmobile and we went to the Batcave.

He sent Sera to a school in England to develop her many powers because it was what she really wanted, and he finished training me to be Robin, Batman's sidekick. Later you and I started the Titans and you know the rest." He said. His eyes were red up under the mask and wet with tears, but she would never know that. He had to keep some dignity.

When he got done Raven's face impassive but her voice was full of surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have pried. I just didn't want her to be another Terra."

"That's ok, I didn't even tell Batman what happened, so it feels good to get it off my chest."

"Wait a minute. You said Sera had many powers, but all we know is that she has wings somehow and can fly and fight." Raven asked, confused again. Robin got up and pulled out a sheet of paper from a drawer. He walked back over and handed it to her. This is what she saw.

**Name:** Serafina

**Nickname:** Sera

**Height:** 5' 10''

**Eye color:** confidential

**Age:** 16

**Blood Type: **O

**Alias:** Karma and Red Bird(England)

**Hair color:** Black w/ red streaks caused by powers

**DOB:** June 22

**Powers: **Flight, visions, mind reading, and extreme speed that rivals Kid Flash's when flying

"Wow." Raven said "She has some good powers." Robin only nodded his head in agreement. Raven stood up, and placed the sheet of paper back where Robin had gotten it. "How'd she get powers, but you didn't?"

"Absolutely no clue." He said as she walked out of the door, probably headed back to the roof to finish meditating.

'Why did I tell her? I could have just said no, and dropped it.'

'**Because you wanted to tell someone**'

'So, I should have just said no. I haven't cried since that day, and now look at me.'

'**But, still you know it felt good to tell someone. Even if it was Raven. You know she won't tell anyone. You share a bond and you trust her, maybe telling her was a good thing. I mean you are thinking clear enough to have a mental battle with yourself. **

'True, but having a mental battle with myself probably means I've finally cracked and gone crazy.'

Well Robin would have continued thinking to himself if it wasn't for the fact that Cyborg and BB both yelled for him to come downstairs.

When he got their he saw Sera, BB, and Cy all playing the gamestation, and as far as he could tell Sera was winning. No, in fact that was an understatement. Sera was creaming the other two. He smiled to himself, and walked over to the couch. He jumped over it and plopped down, scaring everyone but Sera.

"Well we kinda got the idea that Sera should try the training course tonight and maybe become a Titan since she doesn't have a home. Well if it's ok with you of course." BB said actually sounding smart, even though his eyes never left the television. He said that really quickly though so he could go back to trying to beat Sera.

"Sure, why not. It would be good to wake up with her bothering me like a big sister would. Just kidding Sera." He added in quickly after seeing her turn to glare at him.

"So when is she going to do the course?" Raven asked after coming in from meditating to get something to eat as a small snack.

"Right now, I guess." Robin replied rolling his eyes behind his mask. "That is if you don't mind going at 10pm."

"I'm fine. Let's go." Sera replied calmly hiding the fact that she was freaking out on the inside.

Everyone walked outside and the countdown began. Raven droned on, "5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

Sera shot forward using her wings to make her go at a speed of around 100mph. She grabbed the nearest robot jerking it in a way that tore it to pieces. She grabbed two swords from around her waist that seemed to materialize out of thin air and that the others hadn't even noticed until then. She turned and slashed five times and it had destroyed the nine robots that had surrounded her. She flew off the lasers and cut them down in no more than 3 seconds, and she flew right over the pit. She used her swords to cut holes in the giant gullontine walls **(I can't remember what they are!)** Sera then flew right in front of the timer and it stopped…right at 39.7 seconds. Her score was second only to Terra's that the team hadn't erased.

**(Everyone's POV but Sera's)**

'WOW'

'She's good'

'Sure beat the hell out of my score'

'I wonder if she would be my friend.'

'Just like good old times'

Little did they know that see was reading their minds. She blushed just enough so no one could see, but their compliments really boosted her spirits. 'Maybe I am cut out for this job.' She smiled to herself.

"You are DEFINATLY on the team." Robin said winking at her and giving her a communicator 'I never had a doubt Sera. You are more stubborn than me sometimes.', "Now, Everyone let's go to bed. Starfire, would you mind sharing a room with Sera tonight. Cy can put another bed in your room, but I don't think putting Sera in Raven's room would be a good idea, even if she would have let her."

"Of course, new friend Sera can certainly share my living quarters with me for as long as she needs to." Starfire replied. Robin smiled at the alien, and before he knew it he could feel Sera looking at him. It was a brother tingly sense he had.

He only felt it when Sera was staring at him, when she was hurt, when they were communicating telepathically, when she was worried about him or something big, ect., ect.

"What?" he asked kinda annoyed that his senses were tingling when he was staring at Starfire.

'Nothing, just watching you stare at your girlfriend.' Sera replied telepathically.

'She…is…not…my…girlfriend!" he told her.

'Only because you haven't asked her to be. She's an alien, but she obviously knows what love is or she wouldn't be staring at you right now wishing she could see your eyes.' Sera told him quickly. True enough Starfire was looking dead at him, and when he turned to her, she quickly turned her head in another direction, but Robin could still see the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks.

'Why don't you show her your eyes? I'm mean their only the most gorgeous..'

'DON'T EVEN THINK IT!' Robin replied cutting her off.

"If we're all done here can we go inside, I'm tired. I mean we only fought 2 idiots today, but they were very convincing idiots." Cyborg said with a yawn

"True, everyone upstairs…NOW!" Robin yelled.

"Leadership issues?" Sera asked Raven when they were walking up the stairs together.

"Leadership issues." Raven said and nodded her head in agreement.


	2. Enter : Red X

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! (DUH)**

Masked eyes opened to the blinding white light overhead that had appeared only moments before. A startled girl was now sitting on her bed growling at the fact that someone had dared to wake her up before she was ready to get up. Sera's eyes narrowed when she saw her brother leaning on her doorframe with a smirk she hadn't seen in years. Confusion swept over her as she tried to remember what had happened yesterday, and just as quickly she remembered every little detail right to Star's bizarre tastes. Though most would remember that.

"Still can't stand to wake up to bright lights I see" the masked boy spoke smoothly.

"Get out before I drop you off the roof without your grappling cable." The young girl replied just as coolly.

"Cy and BB thought you might want breakfast so I came up to get you."

"What a joy" Sera said as sarcastically as she could after her rude awakening.

"Yeah, well, I'll leave you to it. Oh, and by the way sis, you may want to change the password on your keypad." Robin said while bolting down the hall just to make sure she wouldn't try to hurt him.

30 minutes later she was sitting on a stool beside Raven and Starfire watching the cyborg and changeling duke it out to see who would be making breakfast for the new guest that day.

"Meat!" (bet you can't guess who said that!)

"EEWW! Tofu!" (again, bet you can't guess who said that)

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"MEAT!"  
"TOFU!"

"Uh, Beastboy. Not to be mean, but I don't like tofu. So can I have the bacon you're about to trash?"

It was true. The two boys had been grabbing each others food and tossing it in the trash, the drainage sink, out the window, ect., until she saw the bacon heading for it's doom. If there was one food she liked that wasn't junk food, it was bacon.

"HA! See ya little grass stain, she likes my food better." Cyborg stated smugly snatching the bacon and piling it on a plate for the newest Titan. "Here ya go Sera. Hope ya enjoy."

Not even two minutes later the bacon was gone and all the Titans were staring at her with wide eyes.

"What? I like bacon." She said simply, her lips forming a grin when Cy's faced beamed with happiness that she liked his cooking. "Sorry, BB, I just like stuff with meat and fat."

"Yeah, I think your motto when we were younger was: The quicker it can clog my arteries the better it tastes." Robin said walking into the kitchen stepping over a sausage that had landed on the floor due to this morning's argument.

"Yep, the greasier the better." She replied with a smile.

BEEP……BEEP……BEEP…..BEEP…..

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Sera yelled over the continuous alarm and flashing red lights. Unfortunately, the beeping had stopped and she had yelled it for no good reason, earning a deep blush to swiftly come across her face. She ran over to the Titans that were at the computer across the room, and repeated herself, making sure not to yell.

"There's been a break in at the museum downtown." Raven voiced from beside her. We're going to go there and get him, hopefully before he gets away."

"You say 'he'. Couldn't be a she?" Sera asked innocently. She wasn't a complete feminist, but she knew a few thieves personally and some were female. They would tell stories of how they had gone on 'business trips' and had to rescue their boyfriend or male partner.

"No this one's definitely a guy. His names Red X. He's one of Robin's biggest annoyances." Cyborg whispered in her ear.

"Annoyance? Why not foe?"

"He's a thief, but he fought with your brother to defeat an enemy and saved all of our lives. Then he ran, and we were hoping he had turned into a hero, but apparently not." Cy explained quickly while Robin was figuring the exact address. Once it was given four teens ran to the garage, while Sera and Starfire flew from the roof to the museum.

**(At the downtown museum)**

**(Red X's POV)**

'I wish the Titans would hurry up. I need a good fight.' X thought silently as he waited in the shadows for the Titans. A beautiful one of a kind painting was rolled up in a plastic container beside him on the floor. He cast a glance downward at it as he sighed in boredom. 'I couldn't care less about the painting, but if I can beat them and grab it at the same time, that would be even better.' He thought with a smirk, though no one could see it through the mask.

He heard pounding footsteps from the hall to his left and backed up to the wall. He saw the half man-half machine walk around the corner to him, and he listened carefully.

He silently ran around them, wanting to see the Boy Blunder first. 'There he is.'

"Rob, I didn't see much, but do you know how much some of these are worth." A young girl's voice floated into his ears. "These paintings are worth hundreds of thousands, maybe even a million if you find a greedy enough collector and a highly paid thief. And the security sucks! No wonder this Red X guy could get in. A teen carjacker could get in here and steal everything."

"Yeah most of the places in Jump don't have security because they rely on us."

"That's unfair. They're practically begging to get robbed." The winged teen said, while her brother only nodded in agreement.

**(Normal POV)**

The twins walked around the corner both looking for clues.

"Hello Kid." A mechanical voice sounded, slightly scaring both of them.

"X. What do you want!" Robin half yelled-half screamed and the masked thief.

Sera took the moment's confusion to get a good look at the thief. He was about 3 or 4 inches taller than she was, and was wearing a white skull mask with a small red x on the upper right hand section. His suit was plain black with a belt that was red and had an X on it. He had a long ripped cape that just seemed to compliment the thief's appearance. He seemed cocky and/or arrogant, but she knew not to judge a book by its cover.

"What! How do you have the belt!" Robin yelled again.

"Oh, this old thing?" X replied smoothly completely ignoring the girl to Robin's right "I just stole it right back from under your nose kid."

Robin rushed forward, trying to know X off his feet, while Sera stood with her eyes wide at how quickly her twin had been angered. They were throwing kicks and punches and giving it all they had. As she watched, she noticed that Robin was becoming sloppy from his anger. She watched the fight until X got in a lucky shot and the boy wonder slammed into the wall, losing consciousness.

Her calm nature was instantly destroyed, with pure rage taking its place. She shot towards the teen thief that had his back towards her. Quickly and completely silently she got to him, and kicked him in the lower chest. He reeled back, trying to steady himself, before getting a good look at the girl he had ignored.

She was a few inches shorter, and a little taller than the boy wonder. A mask, very similar to said boy, was covering her eyes, giving her a mysterious appearance. Her long, black hair with red streaks was French braided down to her lower back and out of the way. She was wearing a black leather body suit with P's on the shoulders. She had flipped out of the way and saw that the leather in the back was cut down to her lower back from her shoulders so that two wings could come out and move freely. Her wings were black with red feathers at the tips making it look like they were on fire.

**(X's POV) **

'She looks ticked. Well I did take out the kid right in front of her and ignore her. She good looking though and not a bad-' X couldn't even finish his though, for the girl he was studying, ran at him, causing him to cease thinking and start defending himself.

**(Normal POV)**

Both were concentrating on the fight and were determined to win. After getting hit in the ribs for the third time in a minute, X decided to change tactics. His hads shot forward,grabbed hers, and pulled her to him. He spun on his feet and roughly pushed her to the wall, pinning her arms above her head. He leaned on her so she wouldn't get a lucky shot in to his family jewels. Both stayed still, taking the moment to rest up and gather more energy.

**(Sera's POV)**

'CRAP! I can't believe I just got pinned to a wall by this…this…UUHH! I'm so mad I can't even think straight! Dang, he has me pinned so tight, my wings are stretching my muscles. That REALLY hurts.'

**(Normal POV)**

Sera came her senses first, struggling against the thief's iron grip, and failed miserably to get away.

"Who are you?" X hissed in her ear after making sure she was good and secure against the wall.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" the struggling girl hissed back.

"The name's Red X, but I guess you alredy know that since you're with the boy blunder over there. What are you, his baby-sitter?" he asked mockingly.

"Yeah, I knew. And if you call my brother a baby again I'll--"

"You'll what? Blow wind in my face. Sorry Beautiful, I'm on top, so I'm in control. Besides you can't even move at the moment, so why don't we talk? You never did tell me your name."

The girl stiffened in his hold when he said beautiful, and she pushed herself against the wall harder to keep him at a distance. He only walked a step closer, pushing himself flush up against the smaller girl.

"What? No one ever call you beautiful before?" He was smirking though no one could see it because of the power he had over this new Titan. "Because if they didn't, they should have."

Sera's rage consumed her whole body as she twisted so that she had him pinned to the wall. "The name's Phoenix, and you'll do good to remember it." She spat before kneeing him savagely in the stomach. X bent over from the force of the blow and fell to the ground when Phoenix side stepped. She pinned him to the floor as she opened her communicator.

"Cy, I've got X, but he got Rob first. Can you come pick him up, like, NOW!" she screamed the last word because X flipped pinning her to the ground instead of him.

"Bye-Bye beautiful, I'll definitely be seeing you later." She could only watch as he pushed the x in the middle of his belt, and as he disappeared. Grabbing the communicator, she spoke again, "Never mind, Cy, he got away."

**PLEASE REVIEW—IT HELPS ME KEEP WRITING!**


	3. Alleyway

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. 2 weeks turned into 3 weeks at my dad's soooo….. anyway. I'll try to update again soon. Take a look at my other story. BYE-BYE.**

"Sera, stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done. Don't feel bad, he took all of us out by himself one time and practically waltzed out the door. We never meant to make you take him on by yourself." Cyborg explained calmly.

"That's not it. I HAD him and I just let him walk out. I can't believe I did that!" she screamed slamming her fist into the wall, not even feeling the pain because of her anger.

"Sera, chill. You're not the one who got knocked out, and you did your best, so don't worry about it. Besides he left the jewels, all he wanted was a fight. Apparently you gave him a good one if he ran." The masked boy stated trying to calm down his twin.

"Thanks, guys. I'm going to go fly. Sorry I blew up on the way home."

"No apologies. Rob's threatened us before, so this was no big." Cy's statement earned a light chuckle from the winged girl as she walked to elevator to go to the roof.

'I hope flying will calm my nerves. I can't believe I let him slip through my fingers. He is a charmer though. He's the first that's ever flirted with me and fought me at the same time. I mean really, who does that? And what did he mean by I'll see you later? Stalkerish much. Oh, great Sera now you're going to be looking over your shoulder until you see him again. Real smooth.'

Once the elevator doors opened she calmly walked outside onto the roof where she saw Raven meditating.

'Better not disturb her. I'll jump off on the other side.'

"Sera, can you come over here?" Raven's monotone voice rang out on the clear roof. Sera only changed directions and walked over, taking a seat beside the young half-demon. "Look. I'm not good with the whole 'girl chat' thing, but whatever X did must have really bothered you. I'm here if you need to talk. I know your brother and Cyborg aren't real good options, and Star, well, I'm sure you understand."

"Thanks Raven. I…I…guess I could talk. It's just kinda embarrassing."

"How? You fought, you talked. What happened?"

After a deep breath, she decided to just come on out and say it. "He flirted with me. Called me beautiful, got extra close when he pinned me to a wall, pushed me down and straddled me on the floor, and told me he would definitely be seeing me again. Am I just blowing things out of proportion, or can I beat 'em an inch from death next time?"

Raven had quietly listened to her almost rant before saying anything. "Sera, you do realize that you're not the first to be flirted with. Adonis had me pinned to the floor and when I struggled, he told me that he liked girls feisty. X called Starfire cutie and said the only crime there was that they hadn't gone on a date. Terra and Beast Boy flirted and even dated once. Kitten forced your brother to take her to prom, and ended up making Star jealous. Jinx and Cy flirted when he was undercover and now Kid Flash flirts with her.

Everyone gets flirted with and touched. It comes with the territory. You just have to take it and fight your hardest to beat them and make sure they stay in jail for a long time. You're not blowing things out of proportion all the way, just chill out a little and fight even harder to beat him next time. Make sure he knows that you mean business."

"Whoa. YOU got flirted with! I don't mean that in the bad way, just you give off this 'talk to me and I'll hurt you vibe'. And Star likes Rob! Actually, that doesn't surprise me. They seem like a cute couple. What about you? Any lucky man out there?" Sera nudged the girl next to her with a raised eyebrow.

The dark girl only scoffed at the assumption and completely ignored the question, though her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Yeah, well. I'm going to go fly some. Welcome to join me." Sera said noticing Raven's cheeks.

"No thanks. Have fun." Raven drawled out.

"Suit yourself. Oh, and please don't tell Rob about our little 'chat' about X. He'll go into this whole overprotective brother thing." When Raven only nodded, Sera backed up a few feet from the edge. Gathering a fast running start, she jumped off the ledge and fell into a free fall. Spreading her wings wide she leveled out on the bay waters gliding only two or three feet above their crystal blue depths.

'She's good, I'll give her that. The other Titans have never even laid a hand on me, and she almost caught me.' A masked thief was thinking to himself. He was in a large estate room in the Grand Royale Hotel. It was lavishly decorated with the money from pulling off heists.

He walked around in a circle and thought about the fight and Sera. 'She said he was her brother. Must be younger brother. She was really protective of him. A good fighter too. It's obvious she has her own fighting style. She didn't yell any stupid catch phrases. That was just too much fun. I'm going to have to fight her again. Make sure she knows not to mess with the Red X.' A smirk formed on his face as he began to figure out the details.

Flashing blue lights surrounded a Stop-and-Go gas station/Subway restaurant. Red X had followed the two police cruisers to the convenience store in hopes that the Titans would show. He was watching the skies as he stayed hidden in the shadows. Though many would believe, he hadn't committed the crime, but a boy no older than sixteen with a black pistol.

A bird's shadow covered the thief's hiding spot until it disappeared past him. 'Wait, bird? It was WAY to big to be a normal bird.' Red X's gaze shot skyward as he watched the winged Titan land ten feet in front of him.

"Phoenix! Robin called and said you were on your way. The gas station and Subway were held at gun point and robbed by a sixteen year old. Witnesses say that the boy was slightly taller than average, had blondish hair, green eyes, and a scar on his right cheek. He took off on foot, heading west."

"He didn't wear a mask? Wow, kids are getting stupid. And what do you want me to do about it? The JCPD couldn't go and get him theirselves?" The uniformed man just gapped at her while X had a smirk that no one could see. The policeman had been stumped.

"Uh…we have someone out looking for him, but we still can't find him?" he half- said/ half-asked.

"Whatever, I'll go find him. You just better have a pair of handcuffs ready." Seconds later she had unfurled her wings and was two hundred feet in the air heading into the setting sun. Not even five minutes later a terrified teen landed with a thump in front of the policeman who did indeed have a pair of handcuffs ready.

After the police cruisers pulled out of the parking lot the Titan started walking to the alley X was hiding in. He quickly hid behind a dumpster and continued to watch as she came into the dark alley.

"X. You can come out. You owe me a rematch, just incase you forgot." The thief walked out from the dumpster.

"How did you know I was here?" the metallic voice covering up any curiosity.

"Bird DNA gives you excellent eyesight."

"Well I was planning on just watching you but you ruined my plans."

"Oh, so now you're my own personal stalker, huh? Wonderful." _Sarcasm there people._

They began to circle each other in the crowded alley way. "Well if you want a fight, I want a rematch." Sera said before lunging at the masked thief.

(filler chapter. Just trying to update. sorry)


End file.
